A Cliched Love
by mistysaint
Summary: It is forbidden, but it's true. It is a secret that's waiting to be revealed. They both know the truth. They both know what they must do. Read the story of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as they travel on a quest to find love.
1. Chapter 1

The final war. The doomsday. It had arrived.

Spells were being fired in every direction. An 'Expelliarmus' here, an unforgivable there. Shots of green, red and blue light flew all around from various wands. Each to his own. Everyone on the field from the Order's side were making sure their injured were looked after. Death eaters didn't bother. They fought like maniacs, like machines, robots built to fight.

Draco Malfoy stood in one corner behind a tree hiding from the battle. His arm was bleeding profusely. He had closely escaped a "sectusempra" but was unable to heal himself. He waited behind the tree for the bleeding to subside. He had taken no sides. He had come with the death eaters but after seeing their ruthlessness, he only defended himself using basic shield spells. He didn't want to hurt either side.

Hermione Granger stumbled to a dark shady tree. She had been blinded by a spell that flew dust into her eyes. She needed a moment to recover. She mumbled a quick healing spell on herself and her eyesight was corrected. She breathed deeply and leaned against the tree for a moment, just to catch her breath. She didn't know which side was winning but she knew both had lost a lot. She wanted the battle to stop now. That's when she heard the shuffling of footsteps coming towards her. She cast a "protego" on herself and waited.

Draco turned around and walked towards where the sound of heavy breathing was coming from. He wanted to make sure he was safe while he hid.

Hermione saw his shoes before she heard his voice. "Oh! You. Are you ok?" he asked her. "Ye..ees" she replied.

Suddenly her gaze went to his bloody arm. "You're hurt." She stated. "Thanks for stating the obvious Granger. You're a real know-it-all!" "Drip sarcasm once more and I'll be prompted to not perform the counter curse. Sectusempra I presume?" she asked him, already knowing the answer. He looked at her as if she had stated that the sun was the center of the solar system and not the earth, an obvious fact.

"I'll ignore that." she said and quickly muttered the counter curse.

"Why are you helping me? Am I not the enemy?" he asked.

"No. you're not the enemy. I've been observing you. You only defended yourself. I understand that yours is a difficult choice to make. You can't choose sides. I respect your middle ground."

"You noticed me in the middle of the war?"

"Well, yes. Now if you excuse me, I have a war to get back too." She started to walk away and then she turned around and spoke barely above a whisper, "I hope to see you on the other side."

He waved her a weak wave. _She's really pretty, _he thought,_ and I'm definitely going crazy for just thinking that!_

_I really hope he can keep himself safe and I can keep myself alive._ Hermione mumbled a quick prayer and stood beside Harry who was now facing Lord Voldemort…


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked back to where Harry and Voldemort faced each other on the battle field. She couldn't see the ghosts that were surrounding him. Their wands were connected by a fine golden thread that looked like it was about to snap at any moment.

No one was fighting anymore. Everyone was staring at the two men and their wands. Death eaters stood next to the order members. There was no fighting. This was the moment that would decide everything. Everyone's fate was in that thread. It snapped.

A huge black orb covered Harry and Voldemort. They both vanished. Everyone was astonished but as soon as they gained their senses and looked around, death eaters vanished into thin air. It wasn't over.

Grimauld Place was brimming with order members. Everyone was confused. What was going on? Where had they disappeared?

"We need to send out a search party for Harry." Mr. Weasely announced to the group who all nodded vehemently.

"Question is, who will go? We can't send a lot of people. Death eater's are still free." George Weasely piped in.

There was a murmur about who all should go when Hermione said, "I'll go. You all don't need me much here anyway. I'll be able to find him. I have studied tracking spells and I'm ready to perform them."

Everyone protested but in the end, they all agreed. She wasn't that good a fighter and if anyone could find Harry, she could. Tracking spells were complex. But someone had to accompany her.

"I'll go with her!" Ron exclaimed. He was immediately sushed by his family. The order couldn't afford to lose the whole golden trio all at once.

"No. I'll go." Everyone turned to the speaker. Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing in here?" Ron bellowed. There was a sudden frenzy of people screaming and shouting 'death eater'.

"SILENCE" Mrs. Weasely's voice carried above the chaos. Everyone froze. "If he could walk in through the barriers then he isn't a death eater and is a friend of the order."

Everyone began to nod in agreement. The order settled down and Draco was asked to explain.

"Severus Snape has trained me. I was to be a spy for the order. He explained it all to Dumbledore and Potter. I know the order needs me now. Snape's gone. I'm the last of the spies. They have chosen me to search for Voldemort and aid him back to power."

"You passed the barriers, but how do we know what you're saying is the truth?" Fred asked.

"You can't know. I am resistant to veritaserum. I can give u my memories to view in a pensieve but you may think I've tampered with them. You have to believe me when I say that I'm an ally. You just have to trust me." He added the last part looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"I believe him. I'll go with him." She shot a look at Ron who was about to protest. Slowly, everyone agreed and realized it was a risk worth taking. The Weasley twins gave Hermione a cartload of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products like smoke bombs, shape changers etc. to keep her safe. They didn't trust Malfoy but they had no other option. Everyone was scared to see her go with him the next morning, but they prayed for the best.

They stood side by side at platform 9 ¾. Hermione looked up at Draco. They then looked down together at their entwined hands. They would find Harry and save him. Only they could help him win this war. Dumbledore was right. The prophecy was coming true.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't know why she was holding his hand. But it felt nice. She felt comfortable. She felt the hope that Dumbledore said she would if she just believed. And now she did. She believed in him and in what the prophecy said.

They climbed onto the train. Draco fell asleep on the seat opposite to hers as soon as they had settled down. She was left to her thoughts. They took her back to the day when she, Harry, Draco and Dumbledore were summoned to the headmaster's office urgently in the middle of their respective classes. It had been before Dumbledore and Harry had gone in search of the horcruxes. Draco had later confided in them that day itself that Voldemort wanted to him to kill Dumbledore. She remembered how outraged she had been. How she had screamed vile things at him. She remembered in detail…

"_Ah! You're all here. Good. Now I must tell you something of great importance. Gather around and listen close." There was a shuffling of feet and then everyone was gathered around Dumbledore who was sitting on an arm chair._

"_I know you all are well aware of the prophecy and how it makes Harry our savior." All three students nodded their heads together. They were confused. What was Dumbledore trying to tell them?_

"_That's not the entire truth." The trio was smart enough to be quiet and not protest at this point. Had Ron been there, he would've surely interrupted. Maybe that's why he wasn't invited to this meeting. These were Hermione's thoughts at that moment. "There was another prophecy. It was made at the same time as the one concerning Harry. Sybil did not make it. A centaur did. That's why it was hidden from us for so long. Centaurs don't particularly like to share their prophecies with us. But, now they have, and it concerns the two of you." Dumbledore gestured to Hermione and Draco._

"_Surely you do not mean me and Granger, Professor." said Draco, aghast._

"_Yes I do. I know the two of you are not best of friends, but you need to hear me out and without interruptions. I'll read the prophecy out to you."_

When the dark lord rises

The boy who lived shall save

But only when the silver irises

And the light unite

Union must be true

'Cause he who sees it all knows

They will bring the boy back from death

A spell they shall perceive

Draco woke her up from sleep. She had apparently dosed off too. The prophecy was still on her mind. It was a simple prophecy. Professor Dumbledore had figured out that the silver irises was Draco and light was her. How he figured that out, no one knew for sure. It was clear that she and Draco had to devise some sort of spell that would bring Harry back from death. How was their union to be true though? The prophecy couldn't imply marriage or even love. Harry's life was at stake. She had to save him. She had to think fast. Maybe Hogwarts could provide some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

Hogwarts was as majestic as ever. White puffy clouds partially covered the top of the Astronomy Tower from view and the grass was as green as it ever could be. Even the forbidden forest had an eerie but beautiful glow about it. Oh how they had missed this place! Coming back here after so long was an emotional throttle for both Draco and Hermione.

They made their way to the doors of the castle. They were sealed shut. Hermione wondered at them being so. They were never shut during their Hogwarts days. She knocked. A slip of parchment appeared before her.

Truest of the truest

Never can it lie

Liquid, thick and bright

Forever it here must lie

A riddle. Both Draco and Hermione pondered over it for a while. What did it mean? They tried to speak their names. The door didn't open. They even tried to wash the doors with water from the lake that had been spelled with Alohamora. Nothing happened. Finally, Draco configured a leaf into a small blade and made a small cut on his fingertip. The door opened just big enough to let him enter. He gave a triumphant smile to Hermione and entered. She tried to follow him but couldn't. she realized then that she'd have to drop some of her blood too. As soon as she had done that, she entered the castle too and found Draco waiting next to Professor McGonagall.


	5. Chapter 5

"Professor, nice to see you", Hermione muttered.

"You too Miss Granger and that too after so long. I suppose your visit isn't entirely for recreational purposes, is it?"

"No. We are here in regard to Harry's disappearance."

"Harry's disappearance?" This sudden interjection was from Professor Trelawney. Apparently, she couldn't see it all.

"Minerva, what is the meaning of all this? Harry has disappeared? Why wasn't I told about this?" Prof. Trelawney turned to Prof. McGonagall with a questioning gaze.

"Sybill, you were in coma for the past three days after being hit in the chest by a curse. How was I supposed to tell you?"

"Well, I suppose that is true…", Prof. Trelawney trailed off.

"Professors, we have a more important issue at hand right now. We need to find Harry Potter and finally know if we're to live in the light or the dark. We all know that Potter's gone." Draco said this with a pointed look at Prof. Trelawney, "The question is, how do we get him back?"

Everyone was shocked at his outburst but they knew he was right. Hermione was most shocked at his proper use of Harry's name. But that was probably because he was standing in the vicinity of two professors and abusing the boy who is the key to our survival might not be the best tactic to gain trust.

The professors both nodded and led Hermione and Draco to her office so they could discuss the matter privately. Once they had all entered the room, she shut the door and put a silencing spell around their huddle.

"So, what all do we know?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment and borrowed a self inking quill from the professor's desk. She wrote down the words "what we know" on the paper. She was faced by a questioning look from Draco and Prof. McGonagall.

"I think well when all facts are in front of me on paper", she said. Trelawney supported her decision which came as a surprise to Hermione. She thought Trelawney never looked out of her crystal balls and tea leaves. Well, one supporter was good. No one contested her actions. There wasn't time to discuss anything as futile as this.

Hermione passed another parchment to professor McGonagall. It had the prophecy written on it. The one which concerned Draco and Hermione. McGonagall read it and then passed it to Prof. Trelawney. "Do you know what this prophecy means?", she asked her.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore called me, Draco and Harry to his office one night before the war and explained it to us. It was given by the centaurs at the same time as the one made by Professor Trelawney. They had just recently passed it to him due to the dangers of Voldemort coming into power." Draco cringed at Voldemort's name. Hermione slipped a comforting hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly. Draco froze as soon as Hermione's hand touched his but he didn't complain, she didn't seem to notice his reaction. He liked how he felt warm.

"Why did he not mention this prophecy to me?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

"Because the centaurs are not to be trusted. Dumbledore must have thought of this prophecy as an alternative. It may or may not be true. He didn't want us all to live on false hope." Professor Trelawney concluded. They all nodded understanding her words. It was true. Centaurs weren't the best of friends with humans.

Then Hermione explained the meaning of the prophecy and how with their true union they were to produce a spell which would save Harry and conclude Professor Trelawney's prophecy.

"So what we know is that Harry's gone, we have to unfulfilled prophecies and we don't know what rue union means." Draco said concluding Hermione's speech.

"I think I know what the true union might imply…" Professor Trelawney said. They all turned to her with eager ears to know what she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Prof. Trelawney's confession of knowing about what true union might mean made the other three in the room very anxious to know what her idea was. They turned to look at her expectantly. She didn't say a word. Finally Prof. McGonagall asked, "So, what is a true union?"

"Oh! I thought you all had understood the way you looking at me with understanding eyes." She said.

"Professor, we were looking expectantly not with any sort of understanding. We're absolutely confused." Draco said.

"Well then, I must clear your confusion being that I am your professor and am to guide you." Prof. Trelawney was the only one who gave a sad little chuckle after what she said. Maybe she found something funny in it. She was getting loonier than Luna Lovegood!

"A true union is the union of soul, mind and body." Sybil Trelawney declared.

"And just how are me and Draco to achieve that? We can't become one! That's impossible. We're different individuals with their own mind and body and soul!" Hermione proclaimed.

"Exactly!" said Prof. Trelawney, "That is where your answer lies. Search for something. Figure out how you can make your union true. That is the key to finding the boy who is desperately in need of a haircut." Draco had to chuckle at that. Boy who is desperately in need of a haircut? Now that was new. Even Hermione's narrowed eyes wouldn't make him wipe that oh so famous smirk off his face. He knew Trelawney would prove her worth some day!

"But Professor, you sad you KNEW!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. And I TOLD you what I KNOW." Professor Trelawney replied in a tone similar to Hermione's slightly condescending way of saying 'knew', as if she was making a person slight of hearing understand what she was saying.

"Wait. I know what you have to do." Minerva McGonagall suddenly piped up. She had been quiet the whole time. Neither of the two students had noticed because one was busy laughing and the other was adding to her list of 'why I hate divination and the teacher who teaches divination' list. She knew Sybil was useless. First all the fake death predictions and now this- a cryptic reply. She should have known. She should've never believed this woman would actually know something. The only time she makes a true prophecy, she doesn't remember it. It was a magical fluke perhaps. Maybe spirits at work!

Draco suddenly noticed Minerva mumbling to herself. "Professor, what is it? Have you thought of something?" he asked.

"No. It can't be. It's impossible. It could never happen. Harry cannot be saved. We're all doomed. But maybe… maybe if you…" Professor McGonagall trailed off looking at Hermione and then at Draco and then back to Hermione.

"What is it professor? We'll do our best to do it. We want to save Harry." Hermione said.

"A true union is indeed of the mind, body and soul." Hermione began to think McGonagall was going down the loony line too but her next words made everything around her stop revolving. Hermione didn't know what to feel. Instant fear gripped her. Her palms became wet with sweat. She didn't look at anyone else. She felt emotionless and burdened at the same time. How could she be burdened with so much? She wasn't even the 'boy who lived'! Why her? Why did the fate of the wizarding community rest on her shoulders? Her life began to flash past her. She began to think of all the moments that could've led to this. There were no clues. She just wanted to lie down in bed and read Hogwarts- A History under the blanket. She didn't want an abandoned war. She just wanted to be the eleven year old Hermione Granger again. The one who didn't have to worry about anything.


End file.
